1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to molds, and more particularly to a mold for manufacturing input/output (I/O) ports of a computer front panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In a computer, a front panel is attached on a front side of an enclosure of the computer to cover the front side. For conveniently connecting to peripheral devices, input/output (I/O) ports are formed on the front side. However, for different computers, the I/O ports are different. Therefore, different molds may be needed to manufacture different front panels which have different I/O ports.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.